Mira (2016)
| }} Mira is a supporting character from the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia, produced by GMA Network. She grew up thinking she is Lira, Amihan's daughter and heiress, but she is actually Pirena's daughter. Profile Mira was conceived out of Pirena's desire to take revenge on her Amihan and her plans to take over Lireo when the time is right. Personality As the only recognized daughter of the Queen, Mira has developed a haughty attitude and demeanor. She is also somewhat immature, and all efforts to prepare her for being the future Queen bore her. Mira is sensitive and prideful, and tends to react in an overly emotional manner to criticisms. Story Birth Mira was born in the land of Hathoria, fathered by an unnamed Diwata soldier. She was then taken by her mother Pirena back to Lireo, though no one knew that Pirena had been pregnant and had borne a baby girl at around the same time Amihan bore her daughter Lira. Pirena switched Lira with Mira, so Mira can grow up to be the Queen's successor. The true Lira was then taken to the human world and left to die. Mira's ascension to the throne was essential to Pirena's plans. Growing Up While growing up, Mira was given all the opportunities and advantages of a Sang'gre (a Diwata of royal blood). She became known as Lira and was doted upon by her supposed mother and aunts. As she grew, she was given lessons on basic combat skills and was allowed to participate in some council meetings so she can learn how to be a Queen. However, it had been noted by many--including the Queen's council as well as the Queen's sister Danaya--that Mira seemed childish and wholly unready to be Queen. Her general behavior had led people to doubt that she will ever be ready to rule. Meeting Cassiopiea Upon overhearing the doubts about her abilities, Mira ran away to the forest to gather her wits and calm herself down. There, she was approached by Cassiopeia, first Queen of the Diwata, who introduced herself to the younger Diwata as a fortune-teller. Due to what she heard earlier in the day, Mira asked Cassiopeia if she will be Queen in the future. Cassiopeia told her that she will never be Queen, as she will forsake Encantadia for the love of a mortal man. Unbeknownst to Mira, Cassiopeia saw that Mira will serve as the way for the true Lira to return to Encantadia. The Mortal World When Pirena learned of Mira's fortune, she persuaded Mira to go to the mortal world and kill the man that will get in her way of being Queen. Mira agreed, and slipped away to the mortal world. There, she met the true Lira, though the encounter was short. Mira also met Anthony, the man in Cassiopeia's prediction. Mira was unable to kill him, and before long she was found by Amihan and taken back to Encantadia. Once back home, Mira became curious about the nature of love and became fixated on returning to the mortal world. Going against her mother in exchange for Lira Following Lira's abduction into Hathoria, Amihan decided to return to the mortal world in order to take her back to Encantadia since Pirena wanted Danaya and Amihan's Brilyantes in exchange for Lira's freedom. Mira is happy to see her Ashtis again, but is completely changed when she finds out that she was only returned to Encantadia because she was to be used against her own mother, Pirena. After arriving at Hathoria, Danaya, Amihan and Pirena readied themselves for battle until Mira interrupts, stating that her existence is merely to become a tool for anyone to use and that, no one had genuinely cared for her. She is hurt by how she is treated by everyone around her. So she decided that in order for her to no longer feel any pain she has to die. Suicide attempt She then took the sword of Amihan and stabbed herself in the stomach. Amihan and Danaya immediately left Lireo bringing the massively wounded Mira to one of Amihan's former camps. Mira was losing more blood as time continued to flow. Danaya tried to heal her using the Brilyante ng Lupa but the rules of Devas does not allow the gem to heal someone who tried to take away her own life. Nevertheless, Danaya did not stop finding a way to heal her. She commanded the Brilyante ng Lupa to direct her to the leaves with medicinal properties. Danaya then used these leaves to heal Mira. Danaya was about to leave her to join Amihan in Lireo but Mira already regained consciousness and asked her ashti a favor. Danaya brought her to the portal of the Bandidos so that she could return to the World of Mortals. Outfits Gallery Miratrainingfront.jpg|Training Outfit, Front Close Up Miratrainingside.jpg|Training Outfit, Side Miratravelhood.jpg|Travelling Attire, with hood Miratravelhood2.jpg|Travelling Attire with hood, close up Mira_travel2.jpg|Travelling Attire, without hood Miratravel.jpg|Travelling Attire, without hood, close up Mira16.jpg|Formal Wear Category:Sang'gres Category:2016 series characters Category:Diwata Category:Hathors Category:People from the Kingdom of Hathoria Category:Third Generation Sang'gres Category:Lireo